The Finer Things in Life
by kindakrazymess
Summary: No, Sabine was not a typical 'girly-girl'. She didn't wear sundresses in the summers, cute winter hats and furry boots in the winter, shiny shoes, makeup, or jewelry. But that didn't stop her from envying that life. A story on Sabine's more 'feminine' side.
1. Chapter 1

Just because she is a Mandalorian warrior, explosives expert, artist, and a rebel; Sabine still couldn't help herself but linger at the jewelry stands on Lothal.

Sabine bit her lip. This was her guilty pleasure. No one on the Ghost knew of her little secret, and she wanted to keep it that way. In her mind, having others know she loved trying on different elegant pieces made her cringe.

So if they topic of jewelry ever happened to pop up among conversation with her crew, Sabine always played it off as something 'girly-girls' wear, and that she was much to busy to worry about wether her bracelets matched her earrings or not.

But in her sketchbook, Sabine always drew herself with a little more curve, wearing a long evening gown, shiny shoes, makeup, and jewelry. No matter how many time Sabine did they drawings...then crumpled them up and burned them, the pictures never seemed to quench her envy of other girls.

Being a rebel meant wearing pretty much athletic wear 24/7. The only time she was ever out of her armor was when she slept, and even then she still wore the undershirt and pants of her uniform just in case she needed to quickly be ready for battle.

But once in a while, when the ship was stopped on a planet or shopping center, and she was given free time to roam, Sabine would go into small boutiques and try on sun dresses, gowns, even a wedding dress once. The Mandalorian would look at all of the shiny size seven pinched toed shoes in neat rows. Sometimes she would go into a beauty parlor and let the employees give her makeovers.

No, Sabine was not a typical 'girly-girl'. She didn't wear sundresses in the summers, cute winter hats and furry boots in the winter, shiny shoes, makeup, or jewelry. But that didn't stop her from envying that life.

 **-0-**

 **Sabine is such an interesting character, she's very strong and beautiful, and I just wanted to play with a little of a teenage girls desires to wear makeup and dress up and what not.**

 **Please review :) (there WILL be more chapters soon)**

 **-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Thank you to tall have supported this! You guys rule!**

 **Please enjoy this update, and the soon to come chapters!**

 **-0-**

"Cinnamon spice or bombshell?" Sabine murmured to herself, looking at the two lip colors in her palms. The young woman was standing in a beauty parlor, where there was dozens of other females going in and out, all looking at various beauty products.

Of course, Sabine had no intention of buying the products. But she always came to this store. It was crowded enough so that workers wouldn't remember her face, and if someone from the crew did happen to walk in, she could easily slip away from the crowds of women.

An employee came to her side, a young human with eyebrows more pointed than spears.

"Hello Miss, may I help you with anything?" The worker asked helpfully.

Sabine stuttered, "Oh, uh, no. I mean-"

"We're having a special sale on all lip products today. All lip glosses are buy one get one half off, lipsticks are all 70% off, and all moisturizers are buy two get one free!" The worker interrupted, pointing to a sign.

Sabine's mouth dried. A sale... Usually makeup was expensive, the same or more price than her needed paints. What was she supposed to tell the crew if they found out she spent all of her money of eye charcoal and nail polish?

But now...if she bought one of these so desired products, it would be only a credit or so.

But...every credit counts when you're in a rebellion, it would such a waste to spend credits of lip color when they could spend the money of valuables.

So gently and reluctantly, Sabine shook her head. "Thank you...but i'm...i'm just looking."

The worker nodded and scurried off to find more people to tell about their deal.

Sabine sighed and walked out of the parlor and began making her way to the tea stand. Maybe a warm cup of herbs would make her feel better.

 **-0-**

 **Please review ;D**

 **-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends!**

 **Thank you to all my readers supporting me! You guys rule! And, to anyone celebrating Thanksgiving today, Happy Thanksgiving! Be safe during black friday please!**

 **Oh yeah, someone asked me if this was SabinexEzra, and its not. Maybe a hint of it if you read between the lines, but mostly brother-sister bond :)**

-0-

Besides stealing, and sneaking, and lurking in the shadows...and lying 'scheming', Ezra was good at reading people.

Hera: Warm, caring, and thoughtful. Yet could kick anyones rear end.

Kanan: Smart, tactile, logical. Always does whats right.

Zeb: Grumpy, yet lonely. Likes to laugh.

Sabine: Clever, quick, funny. Not like most girls he's ever met before.

And thats why Ezra liked her.

Ezra never would have thought of Sabine as one who liked makeup and clothes and shiny shoes. Yet, every once and a while, he would see Sabine go into small boutiques and parlors for makeup and jewelry, but she always came out empty handed.

What was she doing in there repeatedly, and never buying anything? Talking to a friend? No...Sabine never really talked to other youths, plus she always hustled away from the shops fairly quickly.

So, the next time the ship had docked, and Sabine had gone off towards town, Ezra made sure the rest of the crew was gone before he began to investigate.

"Kid, you coming? Theres a sale on Loth-pops today, but its only for kids 12 and under. Your like, ten, right?" Zeb asked.

Ezra sat up in his bed, squinting at the Lasat. "I'm fourteen, for the record. And even though I could pass for 12 with a hat on maybe, I have a head ache."

As soon as Ezra even uttered the words 'head ache', Hera and Kanan were at the door.

"Are you sick?" Hera asked.

"Did you fall recently?" Kanan asked.

"When was the last time you had any shots?" Hera asked.

"Did you fall recently?" Kanan asked again.

"Have you been around anyone who's been sick?" Hera asked.

"Did you fall recently?" Kanan asked again.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Guess, I just didn't sleep well, and i'm gonna meditate in quiet for a while."

Everyone could practically see Kanan's chest swell in pride at that.

"Okay, well, Hera and I are gonna go get some lunch, we'll be back in roughly two hours." Kanan said, leading Hera away with a wave.

Zeb scoffed. "Fine, but i'm taking Chop and we're gonna go convince some other kid to help us."

And within the minute, the ship was empty.

Ezra jumped down from his bed and sneaked to Sabine's room. Usually he would respect her space, but he needed to know what she was doing there. And her room was the best place to look for clues.

The teenager opened a few of her desk drawers, only finding sponges, brushes, and other odds and ends. Her closet had a few uniform shirts and pants, some plain jackets and a pair of snow boots. The most interesting possession the girl owned was a hair brush, which hung on the wall on a hook.

Ezra finally collapsed on the floor. "Ugh! If I was Sabine, where would I hide something?"

After a moment of thinking, Ezra lay down on the floor, studying the paintings on the ceiling. Reds, blues, pinks and oranges blended together perfectly. Even the walls were a smooth flowing texture of patterns. He turned his head to the side, and a shoebox sized container under her dresser caught his eye. Pulling it out, he saw it had a lock on it. Growling in frustration, he held out his hand and connected with the force.

And...

…

..

Click!

With a smirk, Ezra flung open the top.

Ezra's face showed his confusion as he realized it was a makeup box.

Rummaging through the box, he found a few lip sticks and glosses, some...face pencils and markers, and some skin colored paint and brushes? There was a few colorful bracelets in the box, a silver necklace, and a couple of cheap rings that young girls buy a dozen per credit. The last thing in the box was a small notepad, and once opening, Ezra was surprised to see sketches of Sabine herself. But that wasn't what startled him. The Sabine in the pictures was dressed up, heels to earrings.

Why would Sabine draw herself so fancy?

Ezra's mind worked quickly, connecting the dots easily. He put the items back in the box and shoved it under her table.

-0-

 **Haha, I like to write Kanan as kinda a overprotective goof sometimes.**

 **Please review, I have BIG plans for the next chapter!**

 **-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who is supporting me with this! you guys rule :)**

-0-

Sabine woke with a start. Ezra was standing over her, shaking her awake.

"Ezr-" Sabine began to hiss.

But Ezra's hand clamped down on her mouth silencing her.

Red flags went up instantly for the girl. What was wrong? Was there an intruder? Were they under attack?

"Shh! I need to show you something." Ezra whispered, slowly talking his gloved hand off of her face.

Spitting out the taste of the leathery glove, Sabine whispered back "At one in the morning?!"

"No better time. Besides, Kanan and Hera will be up at eight, and I don't want to explain to them where we were." Ezra spoke. "Lets leave in five, so get dressed."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Then get out."

Within a few minutes, both rebels were on their respected speeders heading towards Capitol City.

-0-

Sabine couldn't stand it anymore. Usually she hated surprises, so when Ezra basically kidnapped her in the middle of the night, the Mandalore was not pleased.

" _What could possibly be so important at this time?"_ Sabine thought crossly to herself as she walked through the fairly empty streets of Lothal. Only a few drunk stragglers roamed the city at this time, giving Capitol City a eery quiet look.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, making her sick. _"What if he does something weird, like ask me out or ugh!"_

"Ezra, come'on. You have to tell me." Sabine hissed. She wasn't wearing her armor, just her standard t-shirt, pants and combat boots.

Ezra, who was in his 24/7 jumpsuit and boots, looked at her. "Please just trust me. I know the walk is kinda sucky, but I _know_ you'll like what i'm going to show you. Now...close your eyes."

Sabine stopped in her tracks."Uh...no."

"Come on Sabine. Don't you trust me?" Ezra pleaded.

"No, not really." Sabine huffed.

The padawan rolled his azure eyes "Do you trust a Jedi?"

"I would...if you were one." Sabine closed.

"I'm basically a Jedi."

"You're an apprentice."

"Sabine."

"Ezra."

"Ugh! Just trust me for two minutes! Two! Thats all I need!" Ezra whisper-shouted.

Sabine rolled her own amber eyes. "Fine. Two minutes not a second more."

-0-

Sabine was very cross now. She didn't know how much more of this 'Simon Says' or 'Ezra Says' game she could play.

Before she could actually begin her whine, Ezra stopped her. There was the sound of a standard door opening, the Ezra grabbed her arm and carefully led her around. Wherever they were, it smelled musty, and like mildew. The sound of another door sliding open startled the girl, and she found herself being dragged forward.

"Ok..." Ezra said with a deep breath. Even with her eyes faithfully shut, Sabine detected a hint of strain and unsureness in his voice.

"O-Open your eyes." Ezra said, his voice just above a whisper.

 _'Finally.'_ Sabine thought.

And then she opened her eyes.

 **-0-**

 **Sorry about the ending! stay to tuned to what she sees soon!**

 **-Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you for all of the support writing this short little story :)**

 **There will be a few more chapters to this, not sure how many more though!**

 **-0-**

 _"_ _Ok..." Ezra said with a deep breath. Even with her eyes faithfully shut, Sabine detected a hint of strain and unsureness in his voice._

 _"_ _O-Open your eyes." Ezra said, his voice just above a whisper._

 _'Finally.' Sabine thought._

 _And then she opened her eyes._

"Where am I?" Sabine said, fairly unamused.

"It's my parents-...it's my parent's old room." Ezra said softly.

…

…

" _Why would he bring me here?" Sabine thought to herself._

"Why would you bring me here?" Sabine asked.

Ezra took a step back, the brightly lit room seemed to make his caramel skin glisten.

"Okay...so this is gonna sounds really weird, but, um...so sometimes when we have free days off from being 'the rebels', and we just have free time to ourselves...well only once I followed you and you went into a makeup store and then I kept following you and-"

"Ezra you're rambling. And...you have no right to follow me around!" Sabine scolded, pushing the boy not-so-lightly on the shoulder.

Ezra flinched "I know i'm sorry! But that isn't the worst of it all..."

"Ezra! What. Did. You. Do?!" Sabine seethed.

"So...yesterday morning when everyone went out...I-...I went into your room." Ezra said, wincing at the way Sabine look ready to explode.

"You did what?! Ezra, you're invading my privacy! I don't go through all of your stuff!" Sabine yelled, slapping the boy across the face.

Ezra whined, "Ow! It wasn't like that! I found the box under your table and-"

"And?" Sabine awaited.

"I put two and two together and figured out your secret hobby."

…

"...Ok..." Sabine tried to play it off cool, but the shade of her cheeks told otherwise. "What did you bring me here to do? You can't blackmail me into doing any weird kinky-"

"WHAT?! No. No. No. No. No. No! Ew! Sabine! Did you really think i'm that kind of guy?" Ezra almost choked, face bright red in embarrassment.

Sabine scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well I don't know! I guess I figured you were the kind of guy to follow a girl around and search through her stuff, then drag her to a isolated room with a bed and-"

"SABINE! I was conceived and born in that bed! I'm not a weirdo!" Ezra shouted, azure eyes wide.

"Okay fine! Then why drag me all the way here at one in the morning?!" Sabine screamed, her head pounding with adrenelin.

"To let you use my mother's stuff!" Ezra tore a white sheet that had been covering a piece of furniture in the room. Dust flew everywhere as the sheet flew to the ground.

Sabine coughed and looked up, waving dust and dirt out of her face.

There was a vanity table there.

"Wha-" Sabine began, narrowing her eyes.

But it soon all came clear. Ezra was letting her use his missing mother's stuff.

Sabine was frozen where she stood. She suddenly felt a deep pit form in her stomach, regretting be so rude to Ezra the entire trip.

Finally she snapped out of it, looking at the boy who stood next to the table, head down, fist balled up.

"Ezra? May I-" Sabine began in a quiet voice.

"Go ahead. I want you to have it." Ezra answered, head still down.

The table was made completely of dark wood, a matching chair with white cushions tucked in. Taking a seat, Sabine opened the drawers of the desk. Different color tubes of lipstick and glosses in one, eye shadow shades in the neck. Brushes of all kind and size, classic scented perfumes, even a handful of different liners and pencils. The amount of all the products made Sabine's heart flutter.

Sabine looked towards Ezra, who was standing in front of a large armoire.

"Ezra-..." Sabine said, her voice sounding ached.

The boy opened the armoire, revealing dresses, gowns, and a few boxes of different lady-like shoes. On the door of the dresser hung various necklaces, bracelets on hooks, a magnet board holding rings and earrings.

Ezra sighed, "I-I want you to have this. She...She wouldn't have wanted her stuff to just sit here and collect dust like this. She...Mom would've wanted someone with a good heart to use and take care of it. And when I realized you like this kind of stuff...I dunno..." Ezra turned his head and tried to make it look like he wasn't wiping a tear away. "I guess I thought maybe you would want it? I just couldn't bring myself to sell any of it."

Suddenly the boy felt himself enveloped in warm arms. The two just sat in each other's arms for a moment before they pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I was so rude to you and...well i'm sorry for everything." Sabine said softly.

"Its ok..." Ezra said, wiping away the sticky trails of tears on his face. "Now...lets move this stuff into the Ghost."

-0-

 **Cute? To be clear, this isn't a SabinexEzra fic, maybe a hint of it if you read between the lines...heh**

 **Please review! I read all of your comments!**

 **-Shelby**


End file.
